gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Movie Studio!
}} Welcome to the United Movie Studios! Welcome ! This Wiki Page is a page FOR YOU, to Express Movie Ideas! Scripts! Roles! AND MORE! This page will also tell about current movies in Action, The Stars of the Studios, and other things! We also will be hoping to make a Entire You Tube Show Seris!!! So take a look around our studio, and PLEASE put all Movie Request, Job Request, Etc. at the Bottom in our Comments page! Ty very much! and Enjoy your Visit at the United Movie Studio! Also, if you wish for you movie to be broadcasted here, Say so in comments and we will add you and your movies name to out List! Movies We are Making, or have Made Movie name - Director- Producer - In the making/Made Pirates of the Caribbean : The Cursed Seas -Captain Josh & Jeremiah Garland - Captain Josh - In the Making The Skeleton Legion - Director Needed - Producer - Captain Josh - In the Making Current Stars, Directors, Producers and Recorders! Star : John Breasly Star : Jarod Star, Director, & Producer : Captain Josh Star & Director : Lord Jeremiah Garland Recorder : Benjamin Macmorgan Star : Jeffrey Blasthawk Star : Jack Pistol Recorder : Lt. Sven Daggersteel Scripts in the making! The Skeleton Legions : Producer : Captain Josh : Director : Not Taken Jobs Avaliable! Producer Producer Producer Lots of Stars. Set Crew Recorder Recorder Movie & Show Logos PDF.jpg|The Skeleton Legion - Movie Logo PCCS2.jpg|POTC The Cursed Seas - Movie Logo That 70s' Show Pirates S1.jpg|That 1700s' Show Season 1 - Logo U and C symbol.jpg|Union and Confederate Series - Book 1 About Movie Sponsers! These Are Sponsers Who are Contributing to our Studios Movies! If you have a Company or something and would like to Sponser it ( Note : The Movies you Sponser Your Corp. or Business will appear in Movies. ) Please leave a message in the comments, and we will get back to you if we would like you to Sponser us! The Movie Sponsers! The Current Sponsers Are The United Union Steel Corportation Sharpe's Blacksmithing ( MORE NEEDED! ) Sponser Logos! JPP.jpg|United Union Steel Corp. Logo! Ba 241x141 pirate-ships.jpg|Sharpe's Blacksmithing Logo! Current Movies that are Casting Parts Pirates of the Caribbean : The Cursed Seas 'Produced and Directed by Captain Josh, & Co. Director Jeremiah Garland ' Parts are needed! Parts that have been crossed out have been taken Jack Sparrow Davy Jones Jolly Roger Squid Mr. Gibbs Cotton Ragetti Pintel Marty El Patron EITC Lord Port Royal Citizens ( about 6 needed ) EITC Guards ( about 3 needed ) Davy Jones Crew ( About 3 needed ) Current Actors Role John Breasly - El Patron Captain Josh - Jack Sparrow Jeremiah Garland - Davy Jones Jarod - Marty Current You-Tube show Series Casting That 1700s' Show ( Season 1 ) Eric Forman Donna Pinciotti Fez Michael Kelson Jackie Burkhart Steven Hyde Red Forman Kitty Forman Laurie Forman Bob Pinciotti Midge Pinciotti ( More parts coming soon when Scripts are made ) Actors Role Jeffrey Blasthawk - Red Forman Jack Pistol - Michael Kelso Leo - Lord Jeremiah Garland Script links http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/POTCO_The_Cursed_Seas_-_Script The End of the Tour. Thank you for visiting the United Movie Studio! dont forget if you have ANY Ideas for Movies, Stars, Etc. To please let us know in the comments section Thanks for Visiting! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies